


Time Runs Dry

by nvonskull



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Spiderman secret identity, Superfamily, Tony doesn't like Spidey, feeels, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvonskull/pseuds/nvonskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a sign; a sign that Spiderman should be kept a secret from everyone, but Peter had to tell his dads the truth.</p>
<p> Before they found out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Runs Dry

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by ijustwannafonduewithyou on tumblr <3   
> I don't even know about the title, when I posted this on tumblr it was nameless ._.

“I’m Spiderman,” Peter practiced in front of the mirror how to tell his dads that the kid running around in just spandex is in fact, him. “Dad, Pops, you two have given me so much and done so much for this country, I felt the way to repay for everything is by doing the same, I’m Spiderman,” Peter sighed in frustration, sure that he would never be able to come up with the right way to tell his dads about his secret identity. Maybe it was a sign; a sign that Spiderman should be kept a secret from everyone, but Peter had to tell his dads the truth.  
  
Before they found out the hard way.   
  
“Sir, your fathers request your presence in the kitchen immediately,” JARVIS announced. Peter shook his head, trying to think of a positive situation where both of his dads needed him in the kitchen. There was no such thing. No one ever did anything in the kitchen anymore. There was no time to cook a meal, or have meals as a family. (Sure, Steve wanted more of that to happen, but in all honesty they were far too busy.) And for as long as Peter could could remember, the kitchen was where either good or bad news as well as traumatizing talks about _life_ were given. “Thank you, JARVIS, let them know I’ll be down in a bit,” Peter replied, forcing himself to walk out of his bedroom and to the kitchen.  
  
“Dad, I’m Spiderman. No. Dad’s I’m a masked hero that swings from buildings. That broken arm wasn’t from skateboarding; I fell from the Empire State Building,” Peter mumbled under his breath, determined to tell his dads the truth.   
  
——-  
  
As Peter approached the kitchen, he smelled a variety of foods that he was convinced were store bought. “Is that bacon?” Peter raised an eyebrow, almost certain that something was wrong. He wasn’t able to recall the last time there had been freshly cooked bacon, something was definitely off. “Dads, what’s going on?” he asked, staring at a table full of homemade breakfast meals. “Nothing Peter, it’s been a few years since we’ve done this. Since your-” Peter interrupted Steve, “Since my eleventh birthday.” Steve nodded in agreement to what his son had said, “And since we haven’t had any aliens, crazy mutants, or any type of villain in the past few days, your father thought this would be an opportunity for us to bond as a family,” Tony said, gesturing for Peter to take a seat before reaching for the newspaper, ignoring his husband’s _‘you thought this would be a good idea too’_ look.   
  
Peter wasn’t sure what to say about the current situation, so he took a seat, trying to focus on something else; but his dad’s newspaper caught his attention. His eyes widened at the front cover headline.   
  
“Spiderman: Masked Vigilante or Hero,” Steve read the headline out loud, “Are you okay, Pete? Saw you struggling to read the headline for a bit. Perhaps JARVIS can set up an appointment for you to get a new-” “I’m fine, Pops, really. I don’t need a new prescription on my glasses. Actually, I don’t need them, my vision is miraculously better,” Peter stated, never taking his eyes off the newspaper.   
  
“I don’t like him,” Tony finally looked up at his son and husband, Peter struggled to swallow his food. “Why not?” Peter asked nervously. “He’s just a kid running around in spandex. Kid’s gonna end up killed and you know who’s going to have to break it to the parents that their son has been running around playing hero? Your pops and I, if it happens anywhere near the area or the Fantastic Four if it happens while they’re on duty. Spiderman needs to leave saving the world to the professionals, like the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, hell, even the X-Men have more experience as heroes” Tony answered.   
  
“Kid’s got a good heart. Yes, he’s young but with proper training he could become a professional. Besides it’s good to see young people do their part to save the world instead of making it harder for us,” Steve commented.   
  
At that moment, Peter knew that it wasn’t such a good idea to tell his dads he was Spiderman. Not now. Not ever.   
  
“Steve, you can’t be serious, are you? He’s a kid not much older than Peter, maybe younger for all we know.” Tony stated. “I’m just saying that if that was my son out there I’d want him to be safe.” Steve added. Peter wasn’t sure what to think anymore, but he was probably going to have to intervene. “If Peter was out there being Spiderman, he’d be grounded for life or until the arc reactor puts out and I die. Whichever happens first.”  
  
“Dads!” Peter exclaimed, “You’re fighting over Spiderman as if _I had just told you I was_ Spiderman.” Tony and Steve couldn’t help but smile at the realization of what they had been doing before looking back at Peter, “Are you?” Yes. “No!” Peter answered in a slight defensive tone as if he had just been accused of doing something he had actually done but wasn’t planning on admitting, “How would I be able to do such a thing? JARVIS would have let you know I was sneaking out. Can we just drop the subject and continue eating? I was really enjoying this meal.”   
  
“Well ever since we brought you here you managed to convince JARVIS to let you do whatever you wanted,” Tony accused.   
  
“One time, dad. One time.”   
  
“More like every single thing you’ve ever done that we wouldn’t approve of, Pete.”   
  
 “Alright I admit it, JARVIS does whatever I tell him. He’s done so every day of my life for the past eleven years. I can’t help it if JARVIS loves me more than you dad,” Peter joked.   
  
Tony gave his son a _haha you’re so funny_ look, taking a last drink from his coffee soon after. Peter subtly sighed with relief. His dads had dropped the Spiderman subject and now they were laughing and joking. And then, Tony’s eyes were on the newspaper again. Peter hoped that his dad wouldn’t say another comment about Spiderman but that was exactly what had happened, “I still don’t like him. He’s not a hero, he’s a kid, just a kid that has no idea what he’s doing or better yet has no idea what he’s gotten into.”   
  
Peter stood up at that moment, unable to remain at the kitchen table if this was how the rest of the morning would go. “Dad, Pops, fantastic breakfast. Great toast. I have umm…homework…to work on, huge project…I should get to it.” He pulled his dads into a hug before departing and returning to his bedroom, struggling to not appear hurt at the last comment toward Spiderman his dad had made.   
  
——-  
  
“JARVIS, keep the door locked please, don’t let anyone in,” Peter instructed, walking to the center of his bedroom and sitting on the floor. He remained there staring at the wall across from him, immobile until he reached for the Spiderman mask hidden under his bed. No matter what he did, he could still hear his dad’s voice in his head. _I don’t like him_. Peter was no longer trying to hold back emotions. _He’s not a hero_. Peter’s grip on the mask, tightened. _A kid that has no idea what he’s doing_. Peter was crying at this point, stuck in the middle of an internal conflict, and his dad’s comments replaying in his mind were not making anything better.   
  
_‘He won’t accept you.’ ‘He doesn’t know it’s me.’_  
  
 _‘You’re not a hero in their eyes.’ ‘Pops sees things differently.’_  
  
 _‘What if they’re right?’ ‘What if they’re wrong?’_  
  
 _‘How do you know?’ ‘That’s the thing, I don’t.’_  
  
“JARVIS,” Peter called. “Yes, sir?” the AI replied. “Is dad right? Am I really just a kid who has no idea about what they’re doing?” Peter sighed, falling on his back to stare up at the ceiling. “Your father cares about you. They both do. But Tony doesn’t think before he speaks and if you were to tell him the truth then he would see how his words hurt you and apologize for making you feel like this. Your father loves you and he would hate seeing you this way. Should I forward this conversation to him?”   
  
Peter continued to stare at the ceiling, for minutes in silent, contemplating what JARVIS had said. “Should I?” JARVIS spoke up again. Peter stood up and began pacing the floor, “Please do. And can you also send both of them the video of me practicing how to tell them that I-” he made a sudden stop and looked around his room for a few seconds before speaking up again. “Something’s not right. Are my dads home?” Peter’s spider sense was telling him that something was going wrong and that his dads were in trouble. He needed to get to them immediately. “Negative, sir, the shield is gone and so is one of your father’s many suits.” That was all Peter needed to know in order to quickly put on his own suit and head out of the tower.   
  
——-  
  
“Osborn’s stronger than usual and he’s not alone, we need to contact SHIELD and have them locate Spiderman’s coordinates. He’s dealt with Green Goblin before, he’ll know what to do,” Captain America announced for the team to hear. “We don’t need SHIELD and we don’t need Spiderman. Kid will get himself killed trying to play hero and save-” but before Iron Man could finish that statement, Spiderman arrived to the scene, swinging from a nearby skyscraper. He turned to Captain America, “Get civilians out of here, I’ll deal with Osborn.” Tony smirked behind the Iron Man mask, one did not simply give orders to Captain America. However, it appeared that Cap was actually taking orders from Spiderman.   
  
“Iron Man, I’ll need you to use your repulsors to knock Osborn off the Goblin Glider. Tell the rest of the team to watch out for the pumpkin bombs, those things can cause some weird things and to watch out for any weapons that the Goblin Glider might be sending their way. It’s not just a form of transportation it’s a weapon too. And just a reminder, get rid of whatever it is his henchmen are.” Spiderman explained quickly before disappearing and minutes later appearing next to the Green Goblin.   
  
“Kid’s good,” Cap proudly looked up at Spiderman, “Kid could be Peter,” Iron Man reminded. “If it was, I’d still be proud. Now team, we have orders to fulfill. Widow, Thor, secure the perimeter and get as many civilians out of here. Hawkeye, keep focused on Osborn in case Spiderman needs backup. Hulk, once again bringing the party to you. Iron Man, I believe Spiderman had a task for you, stay close. I’ll be here with Hulk fighting of Goblin’s little friends.” The team spread out to do what they had been told, though Iron Man was a bit hesitant to actually listen to what had Spiderman told him. “Tony, please,” Cap said to him and Iron Man headed toward Spiderman afterward.   
  
——-  
  
“It’s me you want, leave my dad’s out of this. You don’t have to do this,” Spiderman pleaded, “You can have me, you can finally have the satisfaction of killing me, but leave these innocent people, my dads, and the Avengers out of this.” Green Goblin used one of the electric charges that his gloves produced on Spiderman, making him fall onto the Goblin Glider. “As tempting as that sounds, Spiderman, I rather see you suffer once more as I kill everyone you ever cared for just like I did with Gwen Stacy. Wait, that was you. You killed Gwen Stacy and now you are going to have to kill your own fathers.” Osborn said. “You killed Gwen Stacy!” Peter hissed. “Did I? Or was it not the whiplash effect caused by your webs what the doctors said had killed her. The same way you killed Gwen Stacy will be the same way you’ll kill your fathers. Peter Parker Stark-Rogers.” “I won’t do it!” Peter screamed, “I will not hurt my fathers, I won’t let you do it.”   
  
——-  
  
“Kid won’t hold much longer, what do I do?” Hawkeye asked, waiting for commands for future actions. “Keep focused on Osborn, at any sign that Spiderman is in danger, you shoot at Green Goblin,” Captain America answered, “Iron Man is on his way to knock Osborn off the Goblin Glider.”   
  
——-  
  
Meanwhile, on the Goblin Glider, Peter wasn’t planning on letting Osborn get away with his plans. He could see his dad approaching them and Peter wanted to call out for him, to tell him to get away but he couldn’t. Just as he was about to speak, Osborn grabbed him, nearly choking him, threatening to drop him off the Goblin Glider. “Your web shooters are running low on webs,” Osborn said, breaking one of them. I could kill you right now. But you still have one functioning web shooter. It will be enough for you to use to attempt to save your dad.” He held onto Peter, tighter making it more difficult for Peter to breathe underneath the mask.”   
  
“Let go of him, Osborn!” Iron Man ordered. ‘15% power remaining’ the suit warned, but Tony shrugged the warning off. “As you wish, Stark.” Green Goblin said, dropping Peter from over 50 feet in the air. Peter barely managed to save himself by hanging from a flag pole. “Dad!” Peter said. Realizing that his dad was now fighting the Green Goblin, he used the remainder of the webs in the remaining web shooter to get himself back on the Goblin Glider. “Like father, like son,” Osborn said but before Tony could process that, one of the henchmen had sent some sort of ray toward him. ‘5% power remaining.’   
  
“Dad look out!” Peter pushed Tony out of the way, and took the hit at full force. A flash of green illuminated the sky, as Spiderman fell to the ground. Iron Man too was losing balance due to running on reserve power but he caught Spiderman before returning to the ground for safety. “Make room! Let him breath!” Steve ordered rushing toward his husband and Spiderman.“Steve, get me out of this suit!” Tony said, gasping for air when Steve took of his mask. Tony was now alright but Spiderman remained in Tony’s arms. His wound was bleeding too quickly and even though he was still breathing, the breaths were slow and forceful. Tony had been in that situation far too often for anyone’s liking (mostly Steve) and knew what he had to do, he had to remove Spiderman’s mask. He gently lifted the mask revealing…  
  
His son.  
  
“Peter!” Steve gasped, worried more than before. How had they not realized it when they had the Spiderman conversation. Peter had difficulty speaking, “Dads.” Tony held onto Peter as tightly as he could without hurting him. “Forgive me, I’m so sorry, Peter. I should have never said what I did. You are a hero,” Tony cried. “Dad, I love you, Pops, I’m glad I made you proud. I love both so much, I can’t begin to describe how I appreciate all you’ve done for me. I would if I had the time-” Peter struggled to continue. “You have the time, Pete,” Steve reassured him, “Just breathe and Coulson will be here soon to take you to SHIELD Headquarters for medical attention and you will get better. We’ll be a crime fighting family, you’ll be getting proper training with the Young Avengers and Tony will make you a new suit, one that is not just spandex.”   
  
“Pops, that won’t be necessary,” Peter stated, every word harder to say. “I’m so sorry, Peter, for everything.” Tony continued to apologize. “Dad you didn’t know………. I love you both so much.” Peter held both his dad’s hands and for that one second it felt as if they would get through this and Peter would be alright. But Peter knew he wasn’t going to be. Taking one last breath, Peter held on tighter. “No, no, no, Peter! Peter!” Steve cried, “My son,” Tony sobbed.   
  
And then, silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write a fight scene .___.  
> And I'm a terrible human being for writing this, now let's all cry together.


End file.
